marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenwich Village
, Washington Square Park, NYU Law School, Judson Memorial Church, Trinity Chapel, and many others]] When his mansion was once again occupied by Mordo's minions, Strange's spirit form stored his physical body in a water tower on a nearby rooftop before battling Kaecilius to reclaim his Cloak of Levitation. Returning back to the water tower with the unconscious Kaecilius, Strange found his body missing, so he immediately came back home. A few days later, Mr. Rasputin arrived in the Village plotting to steal government secrets from the United Nations. When Dr. Strange sensed his evil magic, he challenged Plotnick to a magical duel, but before he was defeated, Plotnik shot Strange with a gun, so he escaped to seek treatment in the hospital. Meanwhile in the Village, Bobby Drake and Hank McCoy met up with Zelda Kurtzberg and Vera Cantor to go on a movie date. Strange came out in the Village to do some shopping and used his mystical powers to stop an armed robbery before returning home. Appearing on Earth, Umar walked across the Village and made Dr. Strange Mansion's disappear. Upon returning home, Strange met Wong and cast a spell to bring his mansion back to reality. While walking the streets of Greenwich Village after being brought back to existence by the Enchantress, Valkyrie was trying to make sense of where her life was supposed to go. After she stopped a bunch of hooded thieves from mugging her, she returned to Dr. Strange's sanctum for advice on how to deal with her aggressiveness towards men. Some time later, while roaming the streets at night, the Satan's Servants met the Ghost Rider in the Village. With no option but to fight them, the Ghost Rider easily defeated them, however their leader, a man named Curly, offered Ghost Rider membership in the club; needing a place to stay for the night, Ghost Rider agrees. After havin bought a stock of weapons from Emil Greco, the Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) met with Bruno Grainger and Dr. Korpse in a loft high above the Greenwich Village to plan Walter Hardy's breakout from prison. and Felicia Hardy at Greenwich Village]] Many years later at a public playground near Greenwich Village, Flash Thompson and Felicia Hardy were attacked by muggers. When Flash fought them off, Felicia realized no one ever stood up for her before. Some time later, the Ghost Rider was confronted in the Village by the Death Ninja, Heart Attack and Michael Badilino. A short time later, Shriek and Carrion pillaged a leather store to get new clothes. Some time later, Mountjoy went to Annette Folsom's loft with her and then he took over her body, to use her to sneak up on Bishop. In his Greenwich Village apartment, Speedball received a phonecall from Rina Patel, who apparently knew his personal identity. In the Village, Spider-Man clashed with Akasha Martinez, destroying her staff, and the girl lost contact with the former Living Pharaoh and regained her true personality, although she had lost her original cosmic abilities. She grew wings, apologized to her father, and flew off in search of her destiny. Some young homeless were kidnapped during wintertime in the Greenwich Village, home to bohemian counterculture and legions of the tragically hip. A while later, Morris Maxwell's pawn shop was attacked by Shadrac. The Spider-Woman made her hideout in an old brownstone in the Village, which belonged to her first victim. Flesh and Bones also lived in an area of Greenwich Village not yet touched by urban renewal. Spider-Woman and Jessica Drew came back to Maxwell's small shop to ask him about the Shadowcaster. They both returned to ask him where Mattie could find an enemy that she could understand. Norah Winters used to live in an apartment in the Village. | PointsOfInterest = * Bleecker Street * Blue Hills Restaurant * Club Jugular * Coffee A Go-Go * Lion's Head Pub * Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * Voodoo Lounge * Washington Square Park * West Village | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Greenwich Village at Wikipedia }}